the beast of distortion rises
by Giratina the Lich king
Summary: Giratina wants to change and Zelretch has the answer the distorted pieces and now with them by his side Giratina is gonna cause a bit of trouble for the multiverse. This will be primarily set in HS DxD but there will be some arcs set in other anime.


This is my first story it is something I hope you enjoy I don't plan to stop writing this but anyway this is mainly going to be set I High School DXD but there will be arcs from other anime as well. The only OC will be my battle wolf as I'm using the general species and rin can be switch with yagura if requested.

Planned Peerage:

King- Giratina (Pokemon)

Queen- Sakamaki Izayoi (Problem Children are Coming from Another World)

Rook- Rin Nohara/ Isobu (Naruto)

Rook- Red Basilisk (Unlimited Fafnir)

Bishop- Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)

Bishop- Shaymin (Pokemon)

Knight- Cu Chulainn (Fate/Stay Night)

Knight- Diarmuid Ua Duinhne (Fate/Zero)

2x Pawn- 'Fire Fist' Ace (One Piece)

2x Pawn- Wargreymon (Digimon)

Pawn- Battlewolf (Toriko)

Pawn- Reaper (Bakugan Battle Brawlers)

Pawn- Utah raptor (Dinosaur King)

Pawn- Spinosaurus (Dinosaur King)

**The Beast of Distortion's Rise**

_Chapter 1_

The Reverse world, The distorted form of the world- all kinds of madness run a foot in this place with it's sudden changes in gravity and pillars that support the real world with damaging them causing the same occurrence of damage to take place in the world. This place is home to one sole being a Dragon with a serpentine Gray body with red and black stripes, along spikes jutted out there golden end's dull and Phantasmal black wings aiding it's flight. It's head almost demonic- the golden horn's screaming danger and it's red eyes piercing into the darkness- this is Giratina the ruler of the reverse world, the only being to exist there.

"My, oh My, this is an interesting place indeed," Exclaimed a man who looked as time itself with a mischievous glint in his eyes, This caught the dragon's attention as it turned it's eyes sending him a glare that would normally make people scream but the man just accepted it, "who might you be my friend, ah wait perhaps I should introduce myself first my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and I am the master of kaleidoscope the second true magic capable of dimensional travel."

"_**I AM GIRATINA RULER OF THE REVERSE WORLD! AS ONE OF THE LONELIEST BEINGS IN EXISTENCE.**_" Shrieked the beast telepathically in the wizard marshals mind.

"Well aren't you a grouchy pants however I might be able to help you with your loneliness as I could connect the reverse to all of the parallel earth's and give you the tools to create a maximum of 15 beings capable of residing within this place alongside so do we have a deal." Spoke Zelretch calmly as he had a wicked smirk on his face he couldn't wait to see if the Beast would agree and then he would watch to see how much it changes various fates.

That made Giratina think for a minute this being was giving him a chance for friends something very few did, the last being Ash Ketchum and that was a long time ago, and thus the beast made it's decision and said telepathically "_**I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER ZELRETCH HOWEVER I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT.**_"

"I see then I shall explain for you see in one world there is a race known as devils and they have developed a system known as the Evil Piece system which allows them to reincarnate other beings as devil's within their peerage, Now what I will give you is my own version the distorted pieces I think I shall call them they will reincarnate those that they are used on as Distortion Demon's would be appropriate I think as they will be able to enter and leave the reverse world as the please and will also gain phantasmal wings like your own." Explained the old vampire as he knew it was always best to explain things.

"_**I SEE, THEN ZELRETCH LETS BEGIN AS I WOULD LIKE TO START LOOKING FOR THOSE WHO WOULD WORK WELL HERE AND AS I CAN SEE FROM YOUR EYES YOU LIKE MISCHIEF I WILL MESS AROUND WITH A FEW WORLDS ONCE ALL MY PIECES ARE USED UP.**_" calmly spoke the Dragon as it looked forward to the end of it's loneliness.

"Oh so you caught on, but thank you for being willing to entertain me," Spoke Zeltretch with surprise in his voice as the distorted pieces appeared in his hand " The queen is worth 9 pieces, the rooks are worth 5, the knight's and bishop are 3 pieces and the pawns are all worth one piece however they are gauged by there masters strength, and since that's done I'll be off but before I go whilst I was explaining I have connected this place to parallel worlds already so Toddles."

Then with a flash of light the wizard Marshall was gone and so Giratina willed the pieces to himself and then began to stare into the real world but to his shock he truly could see real worlds- he saw one where the moon was a permanent crescent, one world were shinigami existed and fought monsters called hollows and then he saw it the first being he wanted to make a Distortion Demon the battlewolf one of the most powerful beasts In it's world and he could see one on the verge of death from a fight and so with a roar he opened the gateway between world's.

When he then appeared In the world he was flying a shimmering lake his spike becoming eight mighty legs and from the corner of his he spotted it. The beast had a coat of fur as white as snow and it's eyes full of pride and pristine and so Giratina shouted through a telepathic link he just made and he was much quieter than before "_**Do you still desire to live wolf because if so I will reincarnate you as a Distortion demon and I will be your king and just there will be many chances for you to fight in the future. **_"

"_I accept then your majesty and I suppose I should give you my name that would be Fang by the way, and before you ask why I so easily accepted it is because I have nothing to lose." _The wolf now named Fang spoke with a mocking tone about himself.


End file.
